Lover of Shadows
by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie
Summary: Twenty years after the yamis have returned to the other side Domino is a city ruled by shadows and Yami and Jou’s son Anpu must learn to live in it when he makes friends with the orphaned son of Kaiba Seto. Pairings and warnings inside.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lover of Shadows

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: hard R

Warnings: swearing, lemons-not hardcore, limes

Couples: Yugi/Jou, Anpu/Matao, former Yami/Jou, former one-sided Seto/Jou

Summary: Domino is now a city ruled by shadows and Yami and Jou's son Anpu must learn to live in it when he makes friends with the orphaned son of Kaiba Seto.

Setup: It's twenty years after the original series. All the yamis have been sent to the other side and Yugi and Jonouchi are married. Most people have moved away from Domino but out of the few that remain they are either underground duelists or have the Shadow Virus.

* * *

"I sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon in order to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

"You'll never win, you little punk," the man breathed heavily as he stepped back from the huge dragon as it roared it's defiance.

"Since it gains three hundred attack points per dragon in the graveyard you don't have a chance."

The man was twitching as he dropped his hand. Dark shadows wrapped around his ankles as he screamed, his fear evident on his face. The horror was wrapped tightly around his features as he faced the teen who stood before him expressionless.

"Let the shadows claim your soul like every looser before you," the teen whispered as the duel disk clattered to the floor. He whispered a dark prayer under his breath as the body of the man was swallowed by the shadows. He knelt down as he finished his prayer and picked up the cards, moving them lightly through his fingers. They weren't exactly the best but they would make a fair amount on the black market.

The teen slid the cards in his bag and followed them with his steel gray duel disk. Once again he was a normal kid instead of the Steel Fang's greatest duelist. As he walked down the alley he saw everyone shy away from him. Everyone knew who he was. They could tell by his mismatched banes and the dark skin, his Egyptian features awkward on his face among the blond hair. His red eyes shone in the dark alley, as he walked down his pants sticking to his legs like a second skin. But they knew who he was. They could tell by the tattoo of the red eyes wrapped around his left bicep.

He slung his bag over his shoulder as he ran towards his home.

"You're late Anpu."

The voice was stern as Anpu narrowed his eyes. "Gomen nasai, father," he spat out as he dropped his bag down behind the counter of the run down game shop.

His father's brown eyes softened as he hauled his tall body onto the counter top beside Anpu. One hand reached up and brushed Anpu's bangs aside. "You're so much like him," he said quietly as his thumb traced over Anpu's sharp jaw line and the dark skin.

"Koi! We have customers!"

Anpu watched his father nod his head as he called out to the other. "Just a minute Yugi-chan," the other returned as he ran a hand through his ragged blond hair. He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Anpu between the long magenta and black banes. "We'll talk later Anpu."

Anpu nodded slightly as he saw his father push himself off the counter top.

"Jonouchi-kun," Yugi sighed in relief as he saw his husband coming through towards him. Jonouchi kissed his cheek lightly and then noticed the customer standing before him.

"What can I help you with," Jonouchi said calmly as he eyed the teen standing before him. This boy could not have been any older than Anpu, he noticed, as he took in the ice-cold eyes darting warily and the flaming red hair. Freckles shown splattered over his pale skin as he twitched uneasily under his thick, teal poncho. Barely visible underneath was a thick belt, held together by a buckle that barely sported the faded insignia and threadbare jeans that hardly clung to his bony hips.

"Please sir, I need to sell these cards. My father's dying and I need the money."

Jonouchi sighed and took the deck the teen offered him. "I'll tell you what it's worth," he said as he shook his head. And reached a strong hand out, it brushed against the boy's skin. He barely held back the wince he felt shudder through his body as he took the deck of cards away from the boy. As the gleaming blue glittered off the first card Jonouchi sucked in a deep breath.

"Where did you get these cards?" Jonouchi demanded as he looked at him.

"Sir, they were my father's dueling deck."

Jonouchi pulled them away and rang the items into the cash register before pulling out a wad of money. "How fuckin' far is he?" Jonouchi asked as his eyes flickered towards the boy.

"The shadow virus has eaten away most of his body."

Jonouchi frowned for a moment as he tossed the cards into a box beneath the counter. "Where is he at?"

"The Doexis Shelter," the boy whispered.

"Normally I wouldn't buy Duel Monster cards but this time, and this time only I will. Let's keep this under the table, got it kid?"

The boy nodded his head as he slunk off with his newfound fortune in his pocket. He just hoped it was enough to save his dying father.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" Jonouchi questioned as he placed a strong grip on the boy's shoulder.

"My name?" His eyes wavered and then averted themselves to the ground. "My name is Kaiba Matao," he whispered before quavering and exiting the Kame Game Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doexis Shelter. That was all Jonouchi could think about as he sat awake in bed. It was a shelter for families too poor to provide for themselves. It was a lonesome place, much like the Leper Colonies he had heard all about in world history classes. Even the thought of some one he had shared his life with once before being there horrified him. Some one who he had spent so long, yelling and screaming at as well as cursing at and fighting with. None of it made sense to him but he was pretty sure he had done the right thing in buying the deck off the son.

Jonouchi sighed as he moved the cover off the box and stared at the deck as he delicately removed it. Right on top was the Fang of Critias, followed by what made this particular deck so memorable, the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons. He silently slid Critias out of the deck and crossed over to a small safe. He carefully spun the combination between placing it in the hard plastic case between Hermos and Timaeus.

As soon as Jonouchi heard the door crack open he slammed the top of the safe down and hid the newly acquired deck in a small opening where he always hid his own. He had managed to shove it away just as Yugi's well-worn face peeked through.

"Jonouchi," Yugi said as he pushed the rest of the way through the doorway. He smiled gently as he pushed a steaming mug into Jonouchi's hands and made a face as he sipped at his own.

"How's it taste?"

"Better than some natural cures," Yugi commented as he sighed, moving to sit on the bed beside his husband.

Jonouchi frowned for a moment at the liquid and then quickly swallowed as much as he could. "Maybe we could just take a vacation," Jonouchi murmured as he stared at the liquid once again. He hated Yugi going for these natural cures. The taste alone made him cringe. "Or forget the whole thing," he said half to himself.

"But Jou-kun!" Yugi exclaimed as his purple eyes widened in shock. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do Yugi, but just maybe we're trying too hard, or we're too old. I'm not as young as I used to be, Yugi. It worries me. What if something happens? We can't just leave Anpu alone."

"What did the doctor tell you," Yugi instantly demanded as his eyes flickered to the soft brown of his husband. There had to be some reason why Jonouchi was behaving this way and he demanded to know why.

"It hasn't relapsed," Jonouchi said as his lips twitched slightly.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Yugi whispered as he sprawled on the bed and pulled his fingers through Jonouchi's hair.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Jonouchi, I love you and I won't let anything take you away from me. We'll make it through this, just like we did before." Before Yugi could stop him the tall blond heaved himself to his feet, leaning heavily against the window. The cool perspiration that clung to the pane rubbed against his skin.

"Why did I survive Yugi? Why me when everyone else is dying?"

"Because, there is no god that would dare curse me to raise Anpu on my own," Yugi commented and forced a laugh. "What did that boy say to you?"

A distant look past over Jonouchi's eyes which caused Yugi to shiver. "He needed money. His father was dying from the Shadow Virus."

Yugi sighed as he turned on his side away from his husband. The Shadow Virus. He had remembered it well. He remembered every day the doctors telling him that there was no hope; that his beloved husband was going to die. No one knew how it had been passed to Jonouchi or how anyone contracted it. They just told him that it would be a matter of a few years before he was gone. That was ten years ago. But now the good news had come. The illness was in remission and not coming back. Every one had thought it was a miracle, including him but Jonouchi had changed since those days. But he was extremely wary that night for reasons Yugi couldn't quite place but everything seemed to point to the visit from the redhead.

"Come to bed Jonouchi," Yugi said as he crossed over and wrapped his arms around Jonouchi's waist.

The elder just nodded his head as he sidled into bed beside his husband and quickly fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Anpu waited until he was sure his parents were asleep before sneaking out of the small room. He would find the legendary dragon cards if it was the last thing he did. With them in his deck he was certain to be unbeatable in the games, the underground dueling. But that would only be if he could find them.

He winced physically as he heard the floorboards creak under his bare feet. It would all be for nothing if his parents caught him up at such hours especially if they discovered what he was up to.

After long minutes of searching to no avail he silently crept out the door. So many nights had been like that and nothing had turned up. He was starting to wonder if the legendary dragon cards had been a myth.

He walked the dark streets in silence as his mind mulled over the facts he knew, never seeing the shadow behind him that watched every move he made. It was a long while before he approached the familiar hang out, nodding to the rest of the Steel Fangs before one of the enforcers grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the corner.

"You bastard," the large man hissed. "You got a shadow."

Anpu's eyes widened suddenly at the realization. How could anyone stalk him? It was unheard of. But there in the corner stood a tall figure wrapped in a dark cloak. The figure stretched out his arm as an old model duel disk sprang to life, the holographic projectors shooting to the sides as the person stood there, the cowls of their robe hiding their face.

"So, you're the great dragon master," a mature deep voice said from inside the robe.

Anpu recognized the voice from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. "Yeah, I am," Anpu sneered as he threw his bag down and removed his own duel disk from it.

"They used to call me Red Eyes Knight," the man sneered. "Let's see how your dragons fair against mine."

Anpu snorted but the rest of the gang gasped. They knew of the old time shadow duelists. They were the ones that could control the shadow realm but they were thought to be all extinct, replaced by younger, more inexperienced ones. But perhaps, they weren't.

"What's the stakes, old man," Anpu snorted as he stood there.

"My deck, verses yours," Red Eyes Knight said and he pulled several cards from inside his robe. "And these to the victor."

Anpu's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the cards. They were six cards, the three legendary dragons and even more to his shock three cards that he had never seen whole. The Blue Eyes White Dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

Anpu's visage was stern as he faced his opponent. He needed to win, that was all that went around in his mind. There was no way that this man would be able to defeat him. He was sure of it.

As soon as Red Eyes Knight saw the seriousness of Anpu's expression a smirk played over his lips. He was sure to teach the stubborn teen a thing or two about Duel Monsters if it was the last thing he did. Children needed to learn their place.

Red Eyes Knight never let his smirk slide as he drew his first card to signify the start of the duel. "I lay Wyvern Warrior in attack mode and two cards face down. Turn end."

"Is that all you've got," Anpu snorted.

"Like you can do better," Red Eyes Knight snapped back.

Anpu frowned for a moment as he glanced at his hand. "I summon Red Eyes B. Chick in defense mode. Turn end," Anpu commented as he crossed his arms. No one had ever been able to defeat his dragon deck and this time he was sure it wouldn't change at all. Even this early in the duel Anpu was sure his opponent used a warrior deck. Warriors could be tricky but he was sure they'd never defeat all the dragons that laid in wait in his deck.

"Pot of Greed," Red Eyes Knight declared as he showed the card in his hand before gracefully drawing two more. He was about to play a card before there was a squeal of tires.

Anpu glanced up as he narrowed his eyes. Red Eyes Knight let loose a snarl as one of the helmets came off.

"This is our side of the hood," the woman snarled. She reached up with a hand gloved in leather and pushed her hair behind an ear. Gray eyes shot a warning as she crossed her arms over her scantily clothed body.

"Back off Jene," Anpu snarled as he stood up to her. The rest of her gang was gathered tightly around her as they revved their motorcycles.

"She looks like Amelda," Red Eyes Knight mussed as he leaned back against the wall. Perhaps the night was young enough to be amusing yet.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jene turned her glare on Anpu as she removed herself from the motorcycle. "You sent my brother to the shadow realm and you deserve to die for that!" Her glare on Anpu sent shivers through his bones.

"Well, I'm sure we can talk this one out, right Jene?"

"Talk is cheap!" Jene whipped out her duel disk and slammed a card down on top of it. Anpu narrowed his eyes knowing this wasn't a duel she was interested in but just a massacre by her monsters. That only meant one thing. Innocent people would die. However Red Eyes Knight was about three steps ahead of him.

"Oni tank! Destroy them!" Jene ordered as the tank appeared with the use of the shadow magic that ruled the current world.

"I summon Red Eyes B. Dragon!" Anpu and Red Eyes Knight both declared as they summoned each of their dragons. They shot looks of surprise at each as they stood there.

Jene snarled, knowing she was outnumbered but wasn't about to give up so easily until loud blaring caught her attention. Her eyes riveted towards the alleyway where red and blue lights were bouncing off the walls. "Everyone! Cops!"

Red Eyes Knight grabbed Anpu and dragged him out of view, his cloak sliding as he did so. He pressed Anpu against the wall as the footsteps of the cops grew louder and came further towards them.

Anpu dared a sidelong glance at his rescuer and almost choked on his surprise. He knew the man standing there. "Dad?" Anpu whispered as Jonouchi put a finger to his son's lips to silence him.

"You don't tell, I don't tell, right?" Jonouchi whispered and Anpu fiercely nodded his head. Jonouchi held his breath, his arms wrapped tightly around Anpu as the cops stormed past their hiding place.

"What th' fuck are we do'n here, bastard," one large cop said as he slobbered over the end of his cigar.

"Rumors about some duelists."

"Lis'n, we were gonna just blow a hole in this here wall."

"But sir," the younger cop said, his eyes wide as saucers. "This wall is the Doexis Shelter!" He exclaimed. "If we do that we'll kill hundreds!"

"Fuck off, the'r all just sick bastards. Th'r all gonna die anyways."

"Yes sir. The explosive will go off in an hour's time. The duelists should have returned by then." They stormed off and Anpu let loose the breath he had been holding.

"Dad? What's going to happen to the people in the shelter?" Anpu asked, once again looking like the child he was.

Jonouchi's face had a spooked look to it. "Fuck," he hissed. "Anpu, get any help you can! Get that rival gang if you have to. All the people in the shelter are going to die if we don't get help now!"

Anpu eagerly nodded his head. "On it," he said as he dashed off. Jonouchi tore out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Yugi? I'll explain later. Just get all the help you can and get your ass down to the Doexis Shelter."


	4. Chapter 4

When Yugi arrived at the Doexis shelter he quickly found Jonouchi hard at work inside. "Koi!" Yugi yelled as he stepped inside and Jonouchi quickly looked up.

Jonouchi hurried over towards Yugi and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Yugi, I'm glad you made it so quickly."

"What's going on?"

"The cops place a bomb in the walls of this shelter. It'll go off in about an hour," Jonouchi quickly explained.

Yugi rose on his toes and brushed a sweaty lock out of Jonouchi's face. "We'll get everyone out," Yugi whispered as he kissed Jonouchi's cheek softly.

"Papa-san! Dad! Save the honeymoon for later! We gotta move!"

Yugi pulled away from Jonouchi and his cheeks burned red as he saw his son. His blond hair stuck everywhere as a trio of kids clung to him, pulling at his multicolored banes.

"Right Anpu," Jonouchi said as he nodded his head. "How many did you get Yugi?"

"I got a hold of Malik and Bakura but that's it."

"Jene's parents are here. She called them," Anpu pointed out.

"We'll have to make do with what we've got," Jonouchi said as he sighed. There weren't many willing to help the residents of the shelter and they had so many people to clear out.

"Anpu!" Anpu glanced up to see Jene yelling at him with her own gaggle of children clinging to her. "Quit gabbing we have a whole nursery to empty."

"Right! Dad, one of the teens from here says empty this place from bottom to top. The really sick ones are on the top and they'll die anyways."

Yugi felt a pit churning in his stomach. Anpu was right. They had to take the healthiest first. Today they would chose who would live and who would die. Yugi tore off in his own direction towards the nearest living quarter to find the people had already emptied out and were heading towards the door. He was jostled in the crowd and knocked over so many times that he was certain he wouldn't be able to sit the next day. He made his way over to where Varon was standing and attempting to direct the crowd out. The faces of the people were panicked as they slowly made their way towards the door like a herd of cows.

"Everyone! This way! Head towards the door!" Varon flashed a grin at Yugi as he stood there, herding every person towards the doorway. "Take the next floor, I got it covered here!"

Yugi gave a nod and fought against the crowd as he tried to squirm his way towards the stairway. It was hard being as small as he was and the crowd being as large as it was but he eventually made it to the steps. When he reached the next floor he saw it was full of dreadfully skinny people. Coughs echoed throughout the room and Yugi winced. They sat on the floor, blood spurting from their mouth with every cough.

"I think, I'm going to be sick," Yugi muttered to no one in particular. "Everyone!" They glanced up as Yugi got their attention. "We need to evacuate, please proceed calmly to the door!" The people slowly got to their feet, stumbling as they made their way to the door. Yugi ran in between them, trying to hold the people up as they headed out.

There were people everywhere on the floor. That was the first thing Jonouchi noticed as he heard a hiss of air escape from Amelda's lips. There was pounding up the steps as Malik and Bakura showed, their jaws agape as they stared at the carnage before their eyes.

"Let's start moving all these people to the next floor," Amelda ordered them, startling the others as he talked.

"Right," Bakura agreed as he nodded his head. He headed over to the nearest person and heaved them up into his arms.

Jonouchi shook his head as he saw all the people stretched out on the floor in the masses. In one corner he noticed a group of children all sickly pale huddled together. He finally knelt down and picked up the first person and carried them towards the step. He headed down, the young woman in his arms burying her face in his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to stay close to his warmth. As soon as Jonouchi hit the floor he saw where the ones too sick to move were being piled. He set down the woman and saw a spark of jealousy flash through Yugi's eyes before it disappeared. He offered Yugi an apologetic smile before heading off up the steps again.

As Jonouchi hit the steps again he saw Bakura arguing with a man, "problem?"

"Yeah, this guy won't let us move him."

Jonouchi glanced down at the man. His bones could be jutting through his worn clothing and the skin hung off his hollow face. His skin had lost most of its coloring and gray shot through the stringy chestnut hair that looked like it hadn't been washed any time in this man's life. His body shook as coughs wracked him, which was the only sign that he was really still alive. "Forget him Bakura. He doesn't look like he'll make it through the day even." Bakura opened his mouth to say something but then quickly shut it. He quickly moved to the next and Jonouchi was about to turn away when the man's eyes snapped open. Brilliant blue of unimaginable depths stared back at him and froze Jonouchi in his place. He knew those eyes. They had watched him everyday of his younger life and Jonouchi could never forget them.

"Kaiba," Jonouchi felt his mouth go dry as he stood there, staring. Time had not treated Kaiba Seto well and it was even surprising that he was still alive.

"I wanted to talk about what happened. What went wrong with us back in school."

"This isn't the time Kaiba!"

"Then when is," he said before he started coughing again.

"When we get your ass out of here."

"No," his voice was quiet but still demanding. "You came here because I wanted to talk. Now we're going to talk."

"Fine, you wanted to know what happened. I'll tell you. You're an obsessive maniac and I hated your guts and you stalked me and then you, you fucking bastard, you raped me! Now I'll leave you to die Kaiba since you don't want help. I don't care. You'll be out of my life forever."

Jonouchi stood up and walked away even though his heart pounded. He was leaving Kaiba to die. He could remember the day he had discovered about Kaiba stalking him. Could remember the day he had gone to the cops and done the one thing no one had ever dared do before. He had had a restraining order put on Kaiba Seto after high school.

Slowly Jonouchi turned back towards Kaiba and saw the cough racking his body he took one step towards the dying man before a cold voice etched in steel stopped him in his tracks.

"Leave him."

Jonouchi glanced over his shoulder confused as he saw Matao striding towards him. The standard Kaiba coldness reflected in his eyes as he knelt down before his coughing father.

"He's finally gone into the final stage. He has two hours at the most," Matao said quietly and calmly. It almost didn't seem to phase him that he was kneeling before his dying father who he had just condemned to dying in the inferno that followed the explosion. Matao then raised his voice and addressed all that were working so hard to clear the floor.

"Attention everyone! The other two floors are empty! Your help is no longer needed. It's useless to save these people for most will be dead within the month anyways. They cannot be cured and would only burden the survivors."

Yugi shot a worried gaze towards Anpu who had balled his hands into fists and was rushing at the other teen. "You bastard," he yelled as the punch landed, leaving a broad mark on Matao's face. "We're not leaving anyone here!"

"Do what you want. I won't be responsible for either your death or their well-being," Matao snapped at him in a clipped tone.

"You're a cold hearted bastard, just like your old man!"

Matao sighed as he shook his head. "Bleeding hearts don't do well in the shelter."

Anpu watched closely at Matao's retreating figure, his rage boiling beneath his features.

"We have ten minutes!" Varon reminded them and they all nodded a regretfully left the crowd of dying people screaming for their help. They couldn't do anything.

Jonouchi saw the rest of the people rushing out. He waited until Yugi had disappeared before kneeling down beside Kaiba once more. He ran a hand over his forehead and brushed the sweaty chestnut hair away.

"I gotta get you out of here," Jonouchi whispered but Kaiba's body just shook with his coughs. Suddenly Kaiba formed a tight fist around the collar of Jonouchi's shirt. He used all his remaining strength and pulled Jonouchi to him. Lips touched each other as Jonouchi struggled to escape. Finally Kaiba released Jonouchi as he ripped away.

"You bastard," Jonouchi hissed but stopped as he glanced down. His hand quickly went towards Kaiba's wrist as he felt for a pulse. He was gone. Kaiba Seto was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jonouchi, where are you?" Yugi whispered as he stared at the building. He stared straight at the door as the entire building burst and was engulfed in flames. The doors burst outwards as the flames lapped at the sides. "Jonouchi! Jonouchi! JONOUCHI!" Yugi screamed as every fiber in his body strained and he ran towards the inferno. Panic overran his body at the thought that his beloved husband could still be in there.

Just as quickly a strong grip grabbed Yugi's shoulder and held him back from the flames. He fought against the grip but Anpu held him tightly.

"You can't do anything Papa-san," Anpu whispered.

"Jonouchi," Yugi whispered, choking on the name. He couldn't be gone. He wouldn't allow it. Yugi felt the fire burning as he stared at it. Slowly a shadow appeared and Jonouchi stumbled out of the flames, his head ducked down to shield from the smoke and flames that were lapping at his sides and Kaiba lying motionless in his arms.

Yugi wrenched away from Anpu's grasp and ran towards Jonouchi in relief as the tears flooded out. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry Yugi," Jonouchi murmured as he nodded his head.

"Is he-" Yugi began as Jonouchi shook his head.

"He died in the very end. He's gone Yugi."

Yugi shut his eyes tightly. Kaiba had never been a friend but that didn't mean he deserved this. "We'll give him a proper burial."

"Bleeding hearts," Anpu heard the snort behind him and turned to see Matao directly behind him. He coldly turned and walked off. Anpu didn't waste a moment in taking off after the other teen. At the sight of Anpu giving chase Matao picked up his speed, turning to a full out sprint.

Anpu did everything he could to follow closely but it wasn't easy. Matao was a good deal faster than he was. He barely managed to catch up before seeing the other teen go down. He had just fallen over, much to Anpu's surprise as he rushed to Matao's side.

Anpu brushed the hair away and saw that his face was unhealthily pale. "Come on," Anpu whispered as he shook him. "I don't know what to do and I can't carry you. Come on, wake up!"

Anpu's eyes darted down as he heard the shallow breathing and ever so slowly Matao's eyes flickered open again and he tried to sit up. Anpu reached out to support him against him.

"What happened?"

"You passed out," Anpu explained as he sat down on the dirty ground, Matao leaning heavily against his chest. Matao's eyes were distant as he stared into the wall in front of him. His father was dead and that was the only thing that was really making it into his thoughts. It echoed over and over as he sat there. He didn't feel the ground beneath or the wind that tousled his hair or Anpu's warm arms holding him. Everything was blank as his mind focused on the facts before him. He remembered the day he had caught a sickness. His father had taken him to the hospital, throwing what was remaining of his money at the doctors to heal him. They did heal him, but at a forfeit of his father's life. His father had saved him, knowing he needed the help as well.

Now he was gone and while he showed an ice cold edge Matao felt his heart breaking from loneliness inside. His mind was trapped in a world of sorrow, so far from the reality that it felt that nothing would pull him out of it. The shadows and darkness of his own mind's making threatened to swallow him whole in their suffocating thickness.

Jonouchi and Yugi jogged down the street in search of Anpu. He had gone after Matao and hour previous and after the cops were called and he still hadn't shown up they were worried of the whereabouts of their son.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi called from the opposite side of the street as he waved him over. "Over here!"

The blond nodded his head and joined him, following Yugi's gaze down the dark alleyway where he saw Anpu sitting. Yugi slowly approached him and knelt down beside him, his husband soon joining.

"He hasn't moved since he woke up," Anpu said as he looked at Yugi. "Papa-san, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Yugi shook his head as Jonouchi quickly put a call into their personal doctor. Yugi stroked Anpu's hair as the boy watched Matao closely. It was frustrating him to no end as in his mind he asked himself, why did he care? It made no sense. Matao was a stuck-up ass hole with nothing but an ice cold heart. Or was he?

Anpu shook his head. It didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes," Jonouchi said as he shut the cell phone and glanced down to see Yugi sitting there and stroking Anpu's hair. The night had raged on all of them emotionally but by the look of it things weren't over yet.

Yugi gave a huge yawn as he glanced at the clock in the waiting room. It was already six in the morning meaning they had been up all night.

"Yugi, you can go home. I'll wait here," Jonouchi explained but Yugi shook his head.

"I think we should leave the game shop closed tonight. We're all a bit worn out." Yugi curled up against Jonouchi's side as the blond wrapped his arms around his husband. A smile touched his lips as he saw Anpu curled up in a chair on the other side of the waiting room.

The door cracked open and both Yugi and Jonouchi looked up to see Bakura walking towards them in a white lab coat over his normal clothes. They had teased Bakura to no end when first learning of his career choice but that didn't mean they weren't grateful for his service.

"It seems he's in a mental state of shock, but he has appeared to come out of it," Bakura commented as he sat down next to the couple. "The collapse is due to lack of nourishment and food. Now the bad news."

Yugi swallowed, afraid that Bakura was about to tell them that Matao was dying as well.

"He's about seventy pounds under-weight, that's dangerously light and he has fleas."

"Fleas?" Jonouchi echoed as a laugh escaped from Yugi's mouth and he fell off his seat in fits of laughter.

"Yes, fleas."


	6. Chapter 6

Rubisora: Thanks! And I'm glad you're liking it and yes, that was the idea, Anpu being more like Jou and Matao being somewhat like Matao.

Long chapter, seven pages and that's long for me. dies Well, I have written longer before.

"What do you want with me," Matao snarled as Bakura dragged him out of the examination room.

"Matao," Jonouchi stood up as he offered his hand to the teen.

Matao just snorted and wrenched his arm from Bakura's grip. He stared at Jonouchi's hand but wouldn't reach out his own.

"We've talked and we want you to live with us," Yugi nodded his agreement as he joined Jonouchi's side and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I don't need your sympathy," Matao snarled coldly at them as he shoved past, leaving the two watching him. However in his way stood Anpu. He braced his hands against the sides of the door as he stood his ground, feeling small as Matao stood over him.

"Gee, you're a rule winner," Anpu said as he adopted his father's cocky air.

"Out of my way."

"Nope," Anpu shook his head and his banes flicked against his cheeks as he ran a hand through his ragged sandy hair.

Matao felt his pants tightening as all his blood went south at the sight of the irresistible boy before him. Everything about him seemed to be created to cause Matao to loose control. However much the urge pushed him over the edge he couldn't weaken. He was a Kaiba and Kaibas showed no weakness.

"My parents have been quite nice to you and the least you could do is show some gratitude. But no, instead you're being an asshole," Anpu snarled at him.

"Anpu, he's not worth the time," Jonouchi said as he crossed over towards the quarrelling teens.

Yugi however couldn't help but snort as Bakura gave a helpless shrug. They had heard this same argument played over millions of times.

"I don't need a speech from a flea-bag like you," Matao said coolly as his cold eyes darted towards Anpu.

"Ooh, good one." Anpu snapped as his voice dripped with sarcasm like a drenched towel would. "Look who's talking."

There was no warning for any of them as Matao's eyes rolled back and he hit the ground hard. Bakura took all of half a second to make it to his side but Anpu had beaten him to the boy.

"He did it again," Anpu told Bakura as Yugi joined Jonouchi's side and took his hand.

Bakura frowned for a moment as Matao stirred once more and looked around dazed. "You're going home with Mutou-san and Jonouchi-san," Bakura said calmly and the blue eyes focused hard on him.

"Fine," Matao grumbled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. The glower on his face never ceased however.

"However," Bakura said as he cleared his throat. "Yugi, Jonouchi, I need to talk to both of you."

Yugi nodded his head as he grabbed Jonouchi's arm and pulled him into a side room.

"I have some bad news," Bakura said as soon as he shut the door.

"What?" Jonouchi felt his mouth turn dry as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"He seems to be suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome," Bakura explained. "His mind is shutting down, blocking out memories of certain events." He slowly handed the couple several sheets of paper. "Here are some prescriptions. We're going to try to erase the parts of his memory that are being blocked. It's safer that way."

* * *

Yugi shot a wary glance over at the boys as soon as they reached the game shop. The sun was high in the sky once they had left Bakura's office and just seemed to have grown hotter. Or perhaps that was just his nerves getting the best of him. Yugi quickly relaxed as he felt the strong hands upon his shoulders.

He turned around and a smile passed over his features as he leaned back into the massage. Jonouchi's fingers worked quickly, kneading into his sore muscles and the knots that had developed themselves in his back.

"Papa-san! Dad! Do it later!" Anpu snapped as he impatiently stamped his foot.

"Impatient to be grounded, Anpu?" Jonouchi teased his son.

Yugi smiled thoughtfully as he looked at his husband and son. "That's right we still have your punishment to decide on, Jonouchi-kun." Yugi absentmindedly licked his dry lips as he felt his body respond to the path his thoughts were taking. He wasn't even going to try to hide the bulge that was forming in his pants as he slowly moved away from Jonouchi.

"Impatient?" Jonouchi asked as he scooped Yugi up into his arms. As soon as they got in Jonouchi tossed the prescriptions they had received from Bakura. "Anpu, can you go down to the pharmacy and get those filled?"

Anpu glanced up and nodded his head. "Sure dad!"

"Make sure he takes the medication and gets a bath," Jonouchi quickly commented as he headed off, Yugi's arms wound around his neck.

Jonouchi stretched out on the bed as he set Yugi down, the smaller man pushed him down, straddling his waist as he leaned forward their lips meeting in all aggressiveness.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?" Yugi whispered, his normally calm voice overpowered with huskiness.

"I have a clue," Jonouchi cupped his hand behind his neck and pulled him down in a bruising kiss. Tongues intertwined brutally as Yugi fumbled with the belt of the man beneath him.

"I love you," Yugi gasped as he pulled away slightly to gasp for breath. He wrapped his fingers around the hem of Jonouchi's shirt as he pulled it upwards, releasing the smooth skin he so badly wanted to taste. He quickly moved to unbutton the jeans and pull the zipper down with small, nimble fingers as his soft lips caressed the bronzed plane of Jonouchi's chest.

Jonouchi's fingers threaded through Yugi's hair as he moaned as the wonderful digits reached downwards, into his pants, and caressed his inner thigh.

"You're overdressed," Jonouchi managed to strangle out as he groaned as Yugi's lips pulled away from him, as well as his hand.

Yugi stripped his clothes off, leaving them in a pile before descending on his lover once more.

* * *

Anpu glanced once again at the clock slowly ticking the seconds away on the grungy wall of the old pharmacy. The lights flickered slightly as he sighed and found it much more interesting to study the dirt under his nails.

"Jonouchi," a nasal voice called and Anpu jumped to his feet, practically tripping over his own feet as he ran to the counter. He wanted to get home, away from all these people coughing as they looked at his healthy body with hungry eyes, watching each movement, staring at his veins as they traced his body, calculating how much meat he was worth.

He had never before gone without his father and now he could see why. Now he wanted out of there.

Anpu took the filled prescriptions and quickly counted out the money, paying for them before racing out the door. He made it back in record time, panting as the door of the game shop slammed shut behind him.

Anpu slowly tore up the steps, glancing around the empty TV room as he collapsed onto the couch. He knew it would have been a miracle for his parents to be up but that didn't include the whereabouts of their illustrious houseguest.

As a hand fell on his shoulder Anpu jumped and turned, glowering at the intruder. All his muscles instantly relaxed as he saw that it was merely Matao standing there, his eyes glimmering in the darkened room.

"Jeeze, don't scare me like that," Anpu muttered as he caught his breath and his pounding heart slowed to a steady pace.

A smug smirk played over Matao's features as he came around to the other side of the couch and sat down on it, the smirk never disappearing. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, this?" Anpu asked as he held up the large paper bag. "All this is for you," he threw the bag at the red head who looked startled for a second but managed to catch it in his shock. He pulled up his nose slightly as he dumped the contents of the bag onto the couch between them.

Anpu silently fingered through the pile of medications, silently wondering what each was for when he spotted a bottle of shampoo. A wicked grin flashed over his face as he glanced at Matao.

He stood as he snatched the shampoo off the couch and grabbed Matao's shirt collar, dragging him towards the bathroom. The water was quickly started as Anpu leaned forward and placed the container of shampoo in the shower.

Matao had no time to balk as Anpu stripped down to his boxers, bending over slightly to test the water.

"Hurry it up," Anpu sighed in his impatience as he glanced over his shoulder to see Matao still clothed.

"What?" Matao echoed incredulously.

"Get your clothes off," Anpu quickly said as he pulled off his boxers and dropped them onto the ground before sitting down on the counter as he waited for Matao to undress.

Finally Matao sighed as he stripped his clothes off his thin body.

"Holy fuck!" Anpu exclaimed as soon as the shirt came free from Matao's body, his bones jutting out from his ribs.

A single eyebrow rose at Anpu's exclamation. "Would you like to rephrase that?" Matao commented as he undid the ragged buckle of the belt and his jeans fell around his ankles. His boxers were removed as he met Anpu's eyes.

"You first," Anpu said as he extended his arm.

"Why? So you can shove me over when I get in?"

"No!" Anpu yelled as he hopped off the counter. "You just need a shower more than I do," Anpu kicked at the floor as a blush threatened to overtake his cheeks.

Matao snorted as he stepped into the shower and he relished in the feeling of the warm water hitting his face. All exhilaration took over at the fact that never before could he remember such a pleasant experience.

The droplets rolled down his skin and he exhaled slowly as a cool breeze hit his back as he felt Anpu step in behind him. He didn't know that his mind had reacted the way it had. That it had closed down any memory to do with his father. Post traumatic stress syndrome, it was called. He couldn't remember; his mind wouldn't let him. All he knew was the comfort as Anpu poured the shampoo into his palm.

Anpu ran his fingers through the thick hair, massaging the shampoo into Matao's scalp as the water splashed over them both. His breathing quickened as he pressed against Matao's back.

One hand wrapped around the other's waist as Anpu let his massaging hand drop, spreading the suds down the side of his face. Bakura had told them that he was suffering, had told them his memories of his father were gone. They would never be recovered so it would be best to help him heal. That's what most of the pills were for, to try to stop any dreams that may haunt his mind, any memories that may slip past. They were going to destroy any chance of recovery he had, for his sake.

Slowly Anpu's hand traced over the smooth flesh, relishing in the feel. No, he didn't love this other teen, not yet, but he did lust after him.

Finally the suds washed out and they carefully switched places, Anpu letting Matao stepped out as he snatched his own shampoo from the hanging shelves.

Matao grabbed a towel from the shelf and used it to scrub his hair dry. As soon as he had finished he wrapped it tightly around his waist just as Anpu stepped out.

A smirk played over Anpu's lips as he took a towel and dried himself off and got back into his jeans. He spun the wet towel and jerked it with a loud snap.

The redness started showing instantly on Matao's waist as his icy eyes shot over towards Anpu. The red-eyed teen knew he was dead meat and took off, slamming open the door with Matao hot on his tail.

As soon as Anpu managed to make it to his room Matao had caught up to him. He grabbed his hips and knocked Anpu across the floor.

Matao was breathing hard as he rested his chest against Anpu's back. "Okay, fine, you caught me. I swear I won't do it again!" Anpu exclaimed breathlessly.

"Of course you won't," he said calmly as he pushed himself up, letting Anpu flip over before pressing a hand against the shorter's shoulder.

"What?" Anpu faltered. Shock radiated through his mind as the strong hands held him against the carpet. "What are you doing?"

Matao grabbed his chin and tilted it up. "I like you Anpu, I really do," he whispered as he leaned forward catching Anpu's lips in a fierce kiss.

Anpu's arms wound around Matao's neck, pulling him down against his bare torso as his fingers dug into the thick hair.

Anpu moaned; parting his lips slightly and letting Matao's tongue slide through his lips. The slick muscle wrapped around his tongue, each movement causing Anpu to moan more and more.

Slowly Matao pulled away, leaving Anpu moaning and panting. "Do you want this?" Matao whispered as his tongue flicked out, caressing the shell of Anpu's ear. "Do you want me?"

Anpu let out a gurgled groan as Matao pressed his kisses against the darkly tanned throat. "We can't do this, not so soon," Anpu whimpered as he felt the lips against his heated skin.

"Why, I can't feel the pain, the pain I'm supposed to feel," Matao moved down flicking his tongue over Anpu's nipples, letting them harden under his touch.

Anpu threw his head back, moaning loudly at the feeling as his fingers clutched the hair tightly.

"Then let me soothe you," Anpu whispered as he tugged hard at the towel, leaving the body above him gloriously bare.

Matao's hands ran through Anpu's hair, as he rubbed hard against the rough fabric of Anpu's jeans.

Slowly he pulled away, pulling Anpu's jeans away from his body as he stroked the teen's face below him.

"I'm sorry," Matao kissed him gently as he rubbed Anpu between his legs, the precum spreading over his fingers before he spread his legs apart.

Matao quickly prepared him before thrusting into Anpu's body, letting him scream out his name as he came.

Anpu panted as he stroked Matao's face, brushing the sweaty locks aside. "Let's do this again," he whispered as he leaned back, falling sound asleep.

Matao smiled for the first time in so long as he lifted Anpu up into his arms and crawled into the narrow bed with him, pulling the covers over their bodies.


End file.
